


The Domino Effect

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Little Théodred, Little Èowyn, Little Éomer, Sickfic, Théoden is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Éowyn comes down with a fever, and soon the rest of the royal family are bedridden as well.





	The Domino Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this happens to anyone else’s family but I know that in my house, if one person starts getting sick, it means we’re all going down with them lol
> 
> Also I love the royal Rohirrim so much. They’re just precious.

Éowyn was the first to contract the fever.

As she was the youngest member of the household, and enjoyed spending time with her many little friends, who were all rather careless where their coughs and sneezes landed, it should have come as no surprise that she would be the one to bring the contagion into the Golden Hall.

The girl’s nurse maid, poor sweet Waerdoina, had first noticed the lack of life in her normally rambunctious charge, and immediately she was concerned.

“She wouldn’t eat much of her breakfast, mi’lord, or her dinner.” The nurse relayed to the King, upon returning Éowyn to his care that same evening. “I fear she may not be feelin’ well.”

Théoden’s worrying was set off as soon as he retrieved his niece from Waerdoina and little Eowyn had immediately laid her head down upon his shoulder and closed her weary eyes to rest. 

She felt terribly warm as well, and though the King of Rohan was not so well versed in medicine, he certainly understood that boiling blood was never a good sign. 

“Send a man to fetch a healer, Háma.” He’d commanded the Captain of the Guard. “Tell him to make great haste.”

“Aye, Sire.” 

Éowyn wasn’t aware of much at that point. Only that she was incredibly frustrated by the nausea pooling in her belly and that it was keeping her from reaching the deep sleep she so desired to fall into.

“She’ll be fine, my lord.” The healer had assured the King after examining poor little Eowyn. “A nasty case of Winter’s Fever is all. The city’s been cursed with a plague of it, I’m afraid.”

“Are you certain?” Théoden pressed the man further, worry for his niece overcoming all of the regal etiquette he normally carried when conversing with his people. 

“Quite certain, Sire.” The healer nodded with confidence. “It will pass on its own accord soon enough. Keep her in bed and be sure she drinks plenty. I’ll leave some Feverfew to cool her down but that’s all I can offer.”

.....

Court was dismissed before it even began the next afternoon, as Théoden had devoted himself to caring for Éowyn until she was well again. 

“I feel cold, Uncle.” The small girl whimpered as Théoden rocked her in his arms slowly, trying to get her back to sleep. 

“I know, child. I know.” The king frowned. “The medicine will help you soon.”

It didn’t, however. In fact, the Fewerfew never got a chance to help anything, as Eowyn threw it all up just a few moments later, along with the little bit of food she’d managed to eat that morning.

At least she felt a bit better after emptying her tummy, but then ofcourse she needed a bath and a change of clothes, and the cleaning maids had to be summoned to scrub up the mess on her bedroom floor.

“I’m sorry, Uncle.” Eowyn sniffled once she was placed down into the blankets on her bed. She hadn’t meant to make such a mess. It just happened and she couldn’t stop it.

“Don’t you be sorry for anything.” Théoden reassured her, kissing her forehead softly and tucking her into the covers. “Rest now, my dear. I’ll have the kitchens start making some soup for your dinner.”

“Uncle...?” A timid voice came then from the doorway.

Théoden turned to find his nephew, looking at him with tired, glossy eyes, and a stream of tears running down both of his cheeks. “Éomer?” 

“I threw up in Théodred’s room.” The boy coughed.

“It’s true, Father!” Théodred added, hurrying up behind his cousin in case he might need assistance. “I saw! It’s all over my floor!”

Théoden frowned and looked to make sure that Éowyn was falling asleep before he came to the doorway and lifted his nephew into his arms.

“Come with me, lad.” He sighed, rubbing Éomer’s back gently. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Théodred followed worriedly after his father, ignoring the slight sickening feeling in the pit of his own stomach for the time being.

.....

“Father?” 

Théoden opened his eyes slowly at the sound of his son’s desperate beckoning.

“Father? Are you awake?” Théodred groaned again, tugging at the sleeve of Théoden’s tunic. 

“Aye, son. I’m awake.” Théoden yawned, leaning back slightly in his rocking chair. “Quiet now,” He told Théodred. “Your cousins need their rest.”

Eowyn and Eomer had been moved into the King’s own chambers, as he could more easily care for them both if they were resting in the same bed.

Now Éomer lay upon the large, cozy mattress while Théoden occupied the chair next to it, a sleeping Éowyn cradled in his arms.

“I don’t feel well either.” Théodred admitted to his father then, a hint of guilt in his voice. “I think I’m sick too.”

“Are you?” Théoden sighed, reaching out with his free hand and feeling Theodred’s forehead. “You do feel warm.”

“I might throw up, Father.” The prince warned the king. “My belly hurts.”

“There’s a bucket next to Eomer.” Théoden advised his son. “Use that when you need it. For now, lie down and rest.”

Théodred didn’t make it to the bucket, however, and the cleaners had to be called again to take the king’s rug out for washing.

.....

“My Lady,” The guards standing at the doors to Meduseld bowed to the Princess Maethild as she entered the Golden Hall. “Welcome home.”

“Aye. A fine welcome I’ve come back to.” The frustrated woman muttered. “Where is my little brother?” She inquired of the King’s guard, finding the throne room vacant of its most esteemed occupant. “How long has the court been held from meeting?” 

“Five days, My Lady.” Háma informed Maethild.

“Five days!” The Princess shook her head. “Unacceptable! The poor fool! I don’t know what causes more troubles. The damned pride or that soft heart of his! He gets that entirely from our mother, you know! Théoden!” The angered woman ceased her ranting only to call for her brother. “Théoden! Where are you?”

She beat upon the Kong’s chamber door once she’d stomped her way down the long hall. 

“Maethild?” The King answered with great surprise, pulling open the door to allow his sister in. 

The princess nodded and turned to the guards. “Leave us, if you will.” She commanded them. “I must speak to the King alone.” 

“Aye, My Lady.” A unified answer came to her ear before she shut the door to Théoden’s private chambers behind her. 

Maethild’s eyes wandered quickly to the bed, where the three ailing children slept side by side. 

“I just managed to get Eowyn back to sleep.” Théoden told his elder sister then. “I would be pleased if you didn’t wake her.”

“I will speak softly then, your majesty.” Maethild huffed at him in a rough whisper. “Is there a reason you have sent your courtiers home on a five day leave?”

Théoden frowned at the accusation. “The children are ill, Maethild.” He informed her. “They needed me.”

“Your people need their king on his throne, sweet Théo.” Maethild argued, letting out a heavy sigh. “Nurses are brought in to care for sick children all over this country. I don’t see why you feel the need to do everything yourself.”

“Nurses won’t truly care for them.” Théoden insisted. “And when last I looked, dear sister, I am still the King of this country and of these Halls. Do not speak to me as if I were a misbehaving child.”

Maethild gave her brother a challenging smirk. “If you don’t want to be treated like a child, my darling, then you should behave like a king...Kings don’t tend the bedsides of sick children.”

“Did you come here only to chastise me?” Théoden grunted, going back to his chair to sit down and rest for a moment. He was feeling a bit light headed again and if he fainted in her presence, Maethild would never allow him to hear the end of it.

“Oh, no.” His sister assured him, stepping carefully across the room to follow her brother. “I came to take over for you. One of your guards sent a rider to my keep last night. He informed me that you weren’t feeling well and refused to take any rest for yourself.”

As she spoke she placed a gentle hand to her younger brother’s forehead, which was hot to the touch, just as the childrens’ were.

“I am fine.” Théoden lied, pushing her hand away from him. “Go home and tend to your own affairs. Court will be held on the morrow if the little ones are well enough to be without me.”

“Court will not be held until you are ALL feeling well again, little brother.” Maethild insisted. “Which is precisely why I wish you had left the children’s care to a nurse. Now look at yourself. You’ve caught their fever.”

“Which of my men had you brought here?” Théoden demanded then. 

“Get into bed, little brother.” Maethild demanded in return, refusing to change the subject. “You are far too important to run yourself into an early grave.”

Théoden was tired of arguing with her.

Truthfully, he was just tired, and he felt terribly nauseous.

Maethild had her way in the end.

....

“Uncle? I’m sorry I made you sick.” Eowyn whispered to Théoden sadly as she laid between him and her brother on the bed.

“You didn’t make him sick, little love.” Her Auntie Maethild assured her while she dabbed at Theoden’s face with a cool cloth. “He did it to himself, acting like a fool.”

“Don’t speak to the children that way.” The King grunted at his elder sister. 

“Hush.” Maethild scolded her brother. “Go to sleep.”

“Auntie Mae?” Eomer whimpered then from his end of the bed. “I need water.”

“Of course, sweet child. I’ll get you a glass.” The Princess assured her nephew, keeping her eyes on Théoden as she stood to get Eomer a drink. “If you get out of bed one more time, brother, I will have no choice but to tie you down.” She threatened the king.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Théoden promised as Théodred rolled over and clung tightly to his arm and Eowyn snuggled closer to him on his other side.

“You have to rest, Uncle.” Éowyn told Théoden. “If you rest, then you will get better.”

“Alright, little Wyn, Alright.” Théoden sighed softly. “Wake me if you need anything.”


End file.
